<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BETRAYAL by Livinginmydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670016">BETRAYAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginmydreams/pseuds/Livinginmydreams'>Livinginmydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Ozai &amp; azula bonding moment, Ozai starts hating Ursa, Whatever happens Ozai is still a terrible parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginmydreams/pseuds/Livinginmydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'There were three of us in this marriage. So it was bit crowded. ' - Princess Diana</p><p>'Betrayal is  not a mistake , it's a choice.'- Simar Manu</p><p>This fic explains how ozai came to understand Ursa had emotionally betrayed him.</p><p>I don't think Ozai was the only was the main reason for their fall marriage but also Ursa in her own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Ozai (Avatar), Azulon &amp; Ozai (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Ozai (Avatar), Ozai &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Ozai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BETRAYAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first fic in ao3. It's about ozai feelings towards Ursa and her emotinal betryal. I hope everyone enjoys it . Comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It was just a usual night . It was calm in their wings . Zuko and Azula would be sleeping in their rooms . Ozai was walking back towards his room. Six years of marriage ,still he does not know what kind of person his wife is. She is really very good at acting . A month ago  a servant had  brought him a letter which claimed his own son was not his rather her ex-boyfriend's son.For a moment, he thought it was true. Then he recollected all the things  that had happened during that time and made sure Zuko was his.  He overwhelmed about it. He did not understand why she would write such a terrible and obvious  lie. </p><p>        He stopped before Zuko's room. He peeked inside his son's room. The boy  was fast  asleep. He had tured six only two weeks ago. Everyone had been happy including Ozai himself. By turning six he had started his training for firebending with a proper tutor. Master Kunyo  who is very experienced in basic training for kids had been summoned to the palace to teach Zuko. Zuko had been very eager to do the training . But Ozai felt still Zuko lacked something . The ferociousness for firebending was not within him. How he would have it when he is twenty four hours pampered by his mother ?With this thought he moved to his daughter's room . She is four years old now . She loves drawing , playing prank at and with Zuko, when her mother combs her hair,  to play teacher and student with dolls ,to talk with all those creatures that moves in the garden . She sometimes even burn those dolls when they don't write their homeworks. Ursa used to scold her for that .That lady had never been once happy to see  her young one doing firebending . But she is too happy to see his young boy doing training with smoke. When he open the door to peek , suddenly Azula popped up from her bed. </p><p>"Daddy" , she exclaimed with her tiny squishy voice. She  is most beautiful thing he has seen in this world . " I knew you would come . Shall we go to buy candies ", she asked with her curious voice.

"No. Not now ,Azula. It's too late," Ozai replied . 

          </p><p>Almost three days ago , there was a celebration for his brother's new accomplishment. Could not bear to stand there , Ozai took Azula with him and got into the steets of the capital. There they came across a very well decorated candy shop. Azula asked Ozai if he could buy her some candies and he had bought her some candies.

</p><p>"But one that day , we bought candies " , she said this in a disappointed tone.

</p><p>" Yes,but everyday we cannot do that" , Ozai said and continued ,"but now I will take you to the kitchen ."

</p><p>He could easily see her uncomfortable movements through the bedsheet.
 She is not in a mood for sleeping. Ozai took her and placed her in his hips and started walking towards the kitchen. 

</p><p>"Daddy, why are you looking so dull? " ,she asked this with her curious voice.

</p><p>"I had lots of work to do . What about you ? How was your school today ? ",he asked this looking at her eyes.

</p><p>"I did some drawings of some flower , firenation symbol , and some fruits. Our teacher said I my drawings look so good. So she gave me a chocolate. And in the evening I ate fire chocos with Zuzu. And then....", as she was saying this she also tried to recall something else.

</p><p>"So , it's seems your day went very well", Ozai said this expecting an yes from her . 

</p><p>But instead she said this," Except Mommy did not show me her secret but she showed to Zuzu."

</p><p>"What secret ?", Ozai did not expect any big secrets from her.

</p><p>" Mommy has some secret masks under the portrait of yours and her. She showed to Zuzu but not to me ." She looked as if she is going to cry . "Mommy does not love me ?"
  
</p><p>Ozai was quiet for a moment . " No it's not like that . " He said this and looked at her . 

</p><p>"Then why she did not show me but to Zuzu . She loves Zuzu but not me . " She looked as if she is about to cry once again. 

" I will show you those masks and you should not cry . Ok ,my girl",by saying this he tried to console her. 

   </p><p>   A part of his mind wanted find what Ursa was hiding behind the portrait . Again something regarding that peasant. 

    </p><p> When they entered the kitchen , Ozai asked one of the servants to give her a  fire banana lollipop.Once the lollipop was in her hands ,she put it inside her mouthand started sucking it .

   </p><p>    On their way back to their room both were almost quiet. Azula was sucking her lollipop and Ozai thinking about the masks. When they were in her room , she had finished eating the lollipop and Ozai asked one of the servants to brush her teeth and put her back in the bed . 

 </p><p>        But Azula was not ready. " Daddy , when will you show me those seceret masks?" , She was thinking they were going to see those masks after eating lollipops.

</p><p>"Not now , Azula.  I will show you but not now."
Ozai expected her to accept this and go back to sleep .

</p><p>" Why not now? " , Azula asked this expecting he would take her to see those masks. 

</p><p>"When you have slept and woken up freshly , we will see it , ok dear. "

</p><p>"Fine. Goodnight ,Daddy".

</p><p>"Goodnight ,fireflakes."

  </p><p>   Ozai then shut the door of her room and started walking back to his room. He want to know what secret she has kept hidden from him . He walked fast  and stopped infront their room . He opened it without making much noise and walked inside. Ursa was deep in her sleep asusual. She has never ever waited for him . At eight o' clock , they will eat  dinner together . Then Ursa would put Zuko and Azula to sleep and Ozai would go to his office to finish his work. Sometimes Ozai would not be able to eat dinner with them due to his heavy work. She would never ask him why he did not come to eat dinner with them. That woman has never personally cared for him. But it seems she cares for her ex-boyfriend morning , noon and night.
</p><p>He removed the portrait from it's place. He was not shocked to see those masks behind the portrait . They were there ,showing their neutral faces . 

  </p><p>   Ozai looked at Ursa she was sleeping deeply without knowing what's going around her. Then he looked at those masks . There were blue sprits mask , the red sprit mask and other two masks. She was a part of acting troupe of Hira'a and Ikem was also one the troupe member . His spies had informed him that she was going to play the part of dragon empress and Ikem was about to play the dragon emperor . If he had not proposed her at right time , then they would have performed it. He remembered her asking him to take them to the play love amongst the dragon during their visit to Ember island. And he had done . 

 </p><p>    Putting each and every part together, he can understand everything . She has been cheating on him not physically but emotionally. Recently she has even suggested ,if Zuko would learn anyother art  it would be dual sword. It was definitely the same weapon Ikem had used when he tried to save her. No doubt in it. 

</p><p>     His heart burnt with pain . All he felt at that moment was rage and only rage. In this world , he owns nothing now. A part of him wanted the whole world to be his. His father , brother ,his everyone kneeling infront of him . His father and brother used to overpower him directly but she is doing it indirectly. He did not know did anyone love him . He had always be alone and will be alone . He felt to cry but there is no place in this world to dry his tears . He put the portrait back in it's place . And then looked at Ursa . She rolled to the other side of the bed. He can stand a lovelss marriage but not betryal. He changed himself to his night robe . He made his place ready for sleep and laid down . 

    </p><p>  Before going to sleep his mind said this, she loves Zuko because he looks like her ex-boyfriend and she hates Azula because she is a monster's child......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading . 🙂<br/>Please comment and give kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>